Teaching the teacher
by Mantyke30
Summary: How are you certain that your pupils, obedient and yearning for knowledge, won't be the downfall you are exactly trying so hard to avoid? (Rating may change as the story progresses. Contains multiple nations. Updated
1. Prologue

****Hello everyone! I finally found some free time to start on this new fanfic so I hope you'd like this one

as much as my other story! As you might know based on the epilogue of "A yuan, a pound or a kiwi

for your thoughts?", this is its sequel and once again I hope you'd enjoy it ^^ reviews are loved but

you dont have to leave any if you dont want to :3

P.S : i still dont own hetalia

* * *

**Teaching the Teacher**

There are times when the student decides to teach his mentor instead... the hard way.

**~ Prologue ~**

* * *

A young man ran across the tiled hallway, arms wrapped tightly around folders as he made his way to the laboratories. He skidded to a halt and punched in the security number, gasping for air. Another man, obviously older than he, glared at him from his table as he made his way inside, crossing his arms.

"Where have you been?" he growled, snatching the folders from his hands. The latter began to apologize but was silenced by another glare.

He flipped through the papers, ticking some with a red ballpoint pen. His gaze landed on the only picture in the folder, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "So this is the one we will be work on. It doesn't look promising..."

"I-it is what the others have said as well...but the superior insisted to push through with the plan with this nation..." he stuttered.

"Do they really think we would gain anything with this one? I would have chosen someone better... there are over 53 of them in the entire commonwealth and we ended up with this!"

The young man shifted on his feet uncomfortably, fiddling with his uniform. "Y-yet out of all of them, this one seems to be closest to our target a-and the easiest to capture sir. Besides, it has been selected by the superior himself. Either way, there is nothing we could do except follow orders..."

"I know what to do you fool! If it wasn't for the superior's incompetent decisions we could've captured them years ago." He barked, grabbing the collar of the other and shaking him.

"Stand down Clayton we don't need another incident with your temper..."

Clayton dropped him and rolled his eyes at the newcomer. The young man then hastily left the room, mentioning some excuse about bringing another set of files elsewhere and hoping to get away from the two.

"It is not my fault that the assistants in this facility are imbeciles, Azalea..." he snarled, organizing the papers on his desk.

The picture fell to the floor and Azalea picked it up, looking at it thoughtfully. "So this is the nation we will be toying with. He looks rather young doesn't he?.."

"I know..." he groaned. "If this project fails over three million dollars will go down the drain because it fell short on expectations. Not to mention that they would eventually try to shut us down and the higher ups will abandon us just like in those Hollywood movies; which are actually pretty accurate."

Azalea studied the picture a bit longer before handing it back to him. "You should be surprised how some people can prove your assumptions wrong." She said, smiling smugly.

Clayton shrugged and began typing on his computer. "I will only believe if this one manages to get at least three under his wing."

"I bet he'll get more than that..." she muttered, glancing once again at the picture of New Zealand on the table.

* * *

I wonder who these two are? Tune in to find out 8D

onward to chapter 1 aru (/ *w*)


	2. Chapter 1: Nice to meet you

Hi! I am so sorry yes I was really dragging around since school decided to use me as a chariot and make me run around with it D: but I finally got a free day to write chapter one and here it is! Hope you enjoy and once again, reviews are loved :D

P.S: i still dont own hetalia except for a few people included here.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nice to meet you**

* * *

Germany groaned loudly. The world meeting was called to discuss the sudden "pause" of Global Warming and the things they can do to take advantage of the situation. But of course, that is never the case.

Something broke around the area where France and England were currently fighting and he was sure it wasn't furniture. Denmark was being way louder than usual with Prussia about their upcoming Pub Crawl as practice for Oktoberfest in Munich. The Asian nations, other than China who was currently pulling away a bruised-up England from an overly dramatic Frenchman, were enjoying themselves a bit too much as Philippines just finished teaching them the joys of "Tumbang Preso". South Korea was the IT and he kept forgetting to put the can back before trying to tag someone in excitement. Italy did not help at all as he talks his life away to Germany about how everyone was falling in love with pasta; with production being doubled in order to keep up with demand and their tourism was improving despite the problems concerning the euro zone. If that was not enough, Romano added to the noise pollution by cursing loudly at Spain for his not-so-subtle public displays of affection.

New Zealand sat quietly next to Australia as his older brother continued to talk about how great it felt to finally qualify for the FIFA world cup. The younger island nation just nodded throughout the entire conversation and was currently wondering whether Aussie would choke if he shoved a kiwi fruit in his mouth to keep him quiet. He still had to wait for the intercontinental playoffs to see if he would gain another shot at the cup himself; he didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't that good at footy compared to his sibling.

"Okay so I know I wasn't supposed ta let Japan score a goal but c'mon tha' was a good shot! And…" said Australia, blissfully unaware how bored his companion was getting. "…ya agree right? Besides, I still qualified anyways so my team shouldn't be all down and all! No hard feelings right mate? Ya know..for joinin' the AFC instead of the OFC now."

"…Mhm its fine…" replied the younger brunette.

"…At least I can watch your match now! Save me some tickets? Not sure if they count a koala as a person."

"…Mhm…"

"…When's ya playoffs again? November right? Wonder who re ya up against this year."

"…Mhm…"

"….. And yer not listening to me aren't ya…"

"…Mhm…"

"…KIWI!"

"…Oh are you finally done with your speech Oz?" he said, grinning at him. "Don't blame me I was just trying to rest my ears for a bit."

Australia pouted and crossed his arms. "Yeah sure laugh it up Kiwi. Just for tha' I ain't givin ya sheep back if they end up somewhere in my country."

New Zealand pinched his cheeks and stretches it into a smile. "Aww Aussie's pouty now that isn't good he might throw another fit again."

Australia gave his cheeks their well deserve freedom from the Kiwi's clutches and gave him the usual: head locked down with an arm and a powerful noogie to the head. New Zealand flailed around and managed to make the both of them fall from their seats. A few hits were given along with scratches and kicks before New Zealand felt someone lift him by the collar and was faced by a very annoyed China.

"No fighting aru! Don't be like England and France aru!" he scolded, frowning at him disappointedly. The two nations tried to protest but were silenced by a glare beyond words. They heard a chuckle behind them and saw England approaching, a bruise on his cheek and a handkerchief on his nose.

"I did teach them everything I could…and that includes how to fight."

It was China's turn to pout. "And now they act like you and France. It is not healthy, aru! To think that all of you are supposed to be gentlemen…"

"But mum was a punk before…so technically he isn't a fully blown gentleman…" New Zealand and Australia shared a snicker and China couldn't help but smile at that.

"I do not regret those days of partying all night long and countless flaming shots. But I cannot do much of those anymore since I am tied down to a certain special someone…" he said charmingly as he wraps an arm around him.

China felt his face heat up and smiles shyly. Australia decided to ruin the moment by covering New Zealand's eyes and his own. "Warning, parental guidance is advised…severe scarring may occur at any moment."

The oceanic duo bursts out laughing that managed to overtake the noise in the whole room. Everyone's eyes turned towards them curiously and China carefully pried himself off of England's arms, turning bright red. The large grandfather clock in the room began to chime loudly, signaling the end of the meeting. Germany stood up, frustrated how it was another waste of time and called out to get everyone's attention.

"Seeing as we failed to discuss about anything AGAIN, I would like to remind all of you that we will hold the next world meeting in three months' time. Denmark will be the host and as much as possible LEAVE all unnecessary conversation in your countries so that we can get something done."

Denmark stood up next. "I'd like to get the names of those who are sure that they're going. At least two months before I start booking. I'll make sure to have extra rooms in case someone decided to come anyways though so no worries."

The world split into their own groups, each heading their own way. A few went with their own special someone while most were either by family, continent or friends. New Zealand left with Australia and the two conversed about the Bledisloe Cup results until it was time for them to take separate routes. New Zealand was greeted by his flock of sheep when he arrived, the chorus of their bleating soothing him. He began to usher them into the nearby barn, counting carefully in case one went missing since it got lost or taken by dingoes (stupid pests). Then he had to do the tiring job of cleaning their areas, giving each of them equal portions of hay and refilling their water troughs. He felt them nuzzle his cheek affectionately from time to time; their way of showing thanks. Closing up the barn, New Zealand was about to enter his house when a young woman approached him. She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear uneasily before clearing her throat.

"Pardon me sir, but may I ask some of your time to answer a few questions? It is a survey on the population of New Zealand concerning how many people would like to lessen the use of non-renewable resources. It won't take long I promise and it is for a good cause." She said, smiling kindly as she brought out a clipboard and a pen.

"Oh sure I'd love to help." He replied, gesturing to the nearby bench.

Once seated, the woman flipped through her papers before settling for the one she was looking for and proceeded. "Alright well I am Azalea Ronaldi. I'm a member of a non-profit organization concerning sustainability and wildlife conservation. As part of the labor force, what do you think taxes should be funding right now?"

[..Wow people are finally starting to care huh…] he thought as he smiled to himself.

Being a nation allowed him to know just exactly where the money should be going. They discussed about current environmental hazards and the difficulties authorities were having in rehabilitating endangered animals in the country, especially those endemic to New Zealand.

"Okay, I am truly sorry for this sir but I have one last question. We all know that New Zealand was a former colony of the United Kingdom. In your opinion, is it just to blame the U.K for some events that have brought pain to our country?"

[…well the weather sucks arse…] he thought, pausing for a moment as the statement sinks in. "Um…what does that have anything to do with sustainability?"

Azalea scribbled something on her clipboard before speaking. "Well sustainability has numerous factors essential to our survival. Colonizers mostly change many things that affect us greatly. And because we are a colony there are instances wherein we have no choice but to give in to their demands no matter how painful it is in the end. There are still a few New Zealanders that harbor ill feelings for the U.K but who am I to judge?"

"Well…when you put it that way…" he muttered, frowning slightly. " I guess there are some things to be mad about but that is all in the past; might as well move on."

"..Have you moved on?"

New Zealand stared at her as if she was half dingo half a jar of vegemite (Yes he was that bothered). The way she has said it sent chills down his spine.

"Anyways thank you for your time sir. Here's a little prize for bearing with us." She smiled as she snapped on a metallic Maori-themed bangle cuff on his wrist. "Wearing it would spread the awareness to those who see it. We have been giving those away for a while now and would love to have more people ask about it."

"I'll take good care of it. Good luck on your projects Ms. Ronaldi." He smiled as he waved goodbye to her and entered his home. He rummaged through his refrigerator for a bottle of L&P and popped it open; having a generous swig of it and exhaled contently. Setting the bottle down on the table, he took a few minutes to change into his sheep pajamas (proud of it since he made it himself) and returned to finish the rest of his grog and have a hearty dinner of reheated leftover lamb with mint jelly on the side.

He watched the bangle with mild interest, admiring the careful carving of Maori symbols and intricate lines that crisscrossed on it. A soft mechanic hum permeated the room and the young island nation looked around suspiciously. Not noticing anything out of place, he got up and went to the living room where the humming can also be heard. He checked the bathrooms, the bed and guest rooms, even the attic. The sound was everywhere. When he came back down he checked the bangle and brought it close to his ear, listening carefully. True enough the sound was coming from it.

Sharp points extended from the inside of the metal and dug into his skin, drawing a large amount of blood. He screamed at clutched at his wrist, frantically trying to pull it off. Clawing at it in desperation, New Zealand bit his lip to suppress another scream. The points sunk deeply into his flesh and injected a clear fluid into his bloodstream.

"S-Shit…" he cursed, feeling nauseated from the excess loss of blood. It flowed freely onto the carpet, staining it with a rich color of red. His vision blurred as he fell onto his knees before completely collapsing onto the floor, his free hand still trying to take the bangle of in vain. The front door opened slowly and the sound of heels clicking through the tiles echoed in the house. Azalea stared down at him with knowing green eyes, crouching down to inspect the trembling form beside her.

"Look at the mess you've made…" she said looking at the blood stains on the furniture. "We should get that cleaned up or someone might notice…"

A small group of men entered the house, one carrying the immobilized nation and heading outside to the van while the others quickly cleaned the place up. Azalea followed them and climbed into her own coach before the convoy left the driveway as quiet as they could.

* * *

Tumbang Preso – one of the traditional games in the PHILS were the IT will guard a can inside a drawn circle on the ground and the rest will stay behind a line and try to knock it down using slippers. The other players must retrieve their slippers without getting tagged by the IT. Yet once the can is successfully toppled, the IT must return it in an upright position in the circle before he/she can tag someone. Players take this chance to run and grab their slippers as fast as they can. It is played with at least two teams and the team who knocks the can down the most wins after a set amount of time.

Bledisloe Cup – a rugby tournament consisting of three matches between New Zealand and Australia. New Zealand has kept the cup for over a decade now (+1 for winning this year)

* * *

How was it? It doesn't suck right? :c nah constructive criticisms are welcome xD feel free to review on what you think and I will appreciate it :D

And yes this still has some IggyChu in it *hearts everywhere*

Onward to chapter 2 aru! (/ *w*)


End file.
